Believe
by pluto-mint
Summary: Shounen ai. AthrunKira. In the end, all that they have left is only their faith to each other. SPOILER ALERT. Set at the end of the series.Read and review please!


**Disclaimer**: Gundam SEED and related characters belong to Bandai and Sunrise.

**Believe**

A Gundam SEED fanfiction by Pluto-mint.

**Summary**: In the end, all they have left is their faith to each other.

**Warning**: **Shounen**** Ai** theme. Mild. Very mild. SPOILER. **Don't like, don't read, don't flame**.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Pairing**: AthrunKira

**Believe**

****

"I'm not afraid."

A knowing smile, fingers intertwined. The moon reflected in a pair of emerald eyes as they gaze into a pair of amethyst orbs.

"This time we'll go together."

A promise. A vow. A bond is reserved.

The space reminded him of the ocean; vast, endless, and infinite. There was something—perhaps it was the dark blue color of the space—that reminded him of the ocean. And he felt like he was drowning in the deepest pitch of the ocean with the dark blue color of the space engulfing him and swallowing him whole. His hands clawed the sky, trying to grasp something, anything, to hold on to.

And he was lost. His body floated inside the empty space alone, drawn to the empty void of the space. And he craved for the feeling of those soft fingers sliding between his fingers, for those hands to hold him; he needed to be whole again. He was hopeless and desperate with the thought of losing another part of him again.

His eyes wandered between the piles and the ruins of the battle, searching for a glimpse of something, anything, that could lead him to his other half. Chances are small, but then again he had always been a believer. So he kept his fingers crossed and silently prayed his little prayer to heaven.

And though his heart sinking slowly with each passing seconds, he kept his eyes scan the scenery before him. There's always that tiny little hope inside his heart though it's often flickered with desperation. Somehow, he knew that he would find that beautiful pair of amethyst eyes again somewhere in this empty space.

He's not going to give it all away right now. He was resolute about this. The journey wasn't going to end like this. Not like this, not without _him_.

He's going to end this journey with him. And when all is said and done, he would find himself holding the hands of the one he love the most, of the one who had become his reason to fight against all odds.

And nobody said that it was easy; the journey had been tough and confusing. The road he's taken was long and windy, it was filled with anger, confusion, regret, and yet also love. It twisted and turned his life upside down, ruined the smooth path that lay before the journey, and, somehow, turned the easy path into a confusing maze. He had been blinded for a while, seeing things that he only wanted them to be seen. He was lost inside the maze. But it was _him_, only _him_, that led him back to the light.

Sometimes the doubt still shadowed his heart, but every time he saw Kira smile, every time he heard his soft laughter, he knew that it was the right thing to do, to fight with him.

Kira believed in him. And he… he believed in Kira too. Kira would be there at the end of this dark tunnel, waiting for him. Kira will never leave him, and he will never leave Kira's side again. His faith to the other boy never wavers, he believes in him.

And he was right. For his heart nearly burst when he saw the white blue line across the horizon. The boy floated like an angel, face illuminated by the light, looked beautiful and fragile. The sight was making him wanting to wrap his arms around him, to hold him, to assure himself that _he_'s safe within his arms.

And Kira smiled, with tears in his eyes, arm reaching out for him. He didn't really notice that he's crying with relief until his sight started to blur with tears. Kira's smile is beautiful and precious.

And in this place, in this seemingly infinite sky, he gazed only at _him_ and _him _alone.

He blinked and lifted his hand toward his face. He felt the familiar sting again, the tears falling freely from the corner of his eyes. The zero gravity making his tears floated inside his helmet. They swirled and touched his almost dry cheek, following his every move.

Upon seeing the scenery before him, he gritted his teeth with anger and desperation. All the piles and the ruins of the broken and battered mobile suit almost made him break once again. And he regretted all the things that happened. If only he had the strength to protect her, then she wouldn't have to die. If only he had the strength to protect everyone, then all of these things wouldn't happen. This war is wrong. No one should ever die defending their false belief colored by hatred.

Sighing in defeat, he decided to stop his train of thought. He didn't want to cry again, the tears are useless. Dropping his hands to his side, he let himself float, lost inside the infinite sky. He was tired. He wanted to go home, to feel the warmth radiated from another.

And he wondered about a certain emerald eyed boy. Of the warm fuzzy feeling he had every time the boy is close enough to touch, close enough to smell his fresh and clean scent. Just the mere thought of him made his stomach fluttered with butterflies.  

_Is he alive? Oh please let him be alright…_

He didn't want to lose him again. Not now, not ever. It had taken him quite some time and effort to make the other boy stay. And he's determined not to lose him again. He needed him. He needed his strength, his unconditional faith, his unbreakable loyalty, his soothing smile, his soft laughter, his twinkling eyes, his love, him. He needed him, simply him… all of him.

_The world has been so cruel without you by my side_. _Only you who can save me from the fall…_

Athrun. He closed his eyes and felt the steady rhythm of his heart beat. _He's_ not dead. He believed in him. Athrun **_was_** there for him, Athrun **_is_** there for him, and Athrun **_will _**be there for him. As always. Even if the darkness swallowed him whole, Athrun will find him inside the abyss. And in the end, somehow he had always known about this, the road will always lead him back to Athrun. _Only to Athrun.__ Nobody but him._

Alone and floating aimlessly in this infinite sky, he felt so lost without him. And he wondered if this is how it feels to fly. Weightless and light like a feather flown by the midsummer's breeze. His body, his hands, his feet, they are free, unchained, unbound by the laws of gravity. Is this how it feels to defy the laws of gravity?

And yet he felt so different without Athrun by his side. It was like he was losing something and thus it made him feel incomplete. He looked to his surrounding and found no signs of live, his heart started to sink slowly with each passing moment. _Please wait for me… Don't leave me again…_

He pulled himself together and lifted his eyes to gaze at the far and endless horizon and prayed to see Athrun smiling at him.

_You are the answer of my prayers… _

And he blinked, far in the distance he could see a glimpse of red approaching slowly toward him. Athrun. Athrun with his hands held out for him, Athrun with his arms wide open, Athrun with his unwavering faith in him… Athrun. Only Athrun can save him from the dark. As always.

And he started to cry again. But he didn't care. Athrun was there, smiling at him with tears in his eyes. And he looked so brave and beautiful with the moonlight reflected in his eyes. Breathtakingly beautiful.__

His heart nearly leaped up to the sky and he finally knows how it really feels to be alive.

Fin

A/N: Review please! Reviews brightened up my day, reviews make me want to write more!

Review but NO FLAME! If you are still flaming me, then I pity you retarded soul! evil laughter


End file.
